Good Night, Good Bye
by arikushitafu
Summary: Ada sebuah legenda yang sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru Land of Dawn. Alkisah seorang Leonin jatuh cinta pada manusia yang menolongnya dari kejahatan iblis. Namun, manusia itu mencintai seorang Moon Elf dan tidak pernah sadar tentang perasaan Leonin terhadapnya. ALUCARDXHARITH, ONESHOT, Shounen-ai. (Nama Harith gak ada di option. Huhuhu ︿ )


Aku percaya setiap orang punya impian.

Dan aku salah satunya.

Impianku adalah hidup bersamanya.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

**All Heroes MLBB (c) Moonton**

**Warn!**

**Shounen-ai, AR, OOC (pretty sure 'bout this), Divergence, Semi-Angst, ONESHOT, Hurt Comfort Alert**

Fanfict ini ditujukan untuk kaum Fujoshi/Danshi. Jadi kalo gak suka, jangan baca. OK?

.

.

.

"Harith," suara bariton memanggilku dari belakang. Aku segera menoleh begitu aku mendengar suara yang sangat ku kenal.

"Alucard," aku tersenyum padanya.

Alucard mendatangiku yang tengah berdiri di balkon kastil Moniyan, menatap deretan bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Dia berdiri di sampingku dan mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Malam yang indah," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ya, benar. Indah." aku memandang ketegasan wajah Alucard dan menujukan kata itu pada dia.

Alucard, pria ini, adalah pemburu iblis. Dia murni seorang manusia, namun Alucard memiliki kekuatan yang besar dan mudah menghabisi lawan-lawannya. Inilah kenapa Dark Abyss tidak berani mendekatinya sendirian.

Dia juga pria yang menolongku ketika desaku diserang pasukan Dark Abyss. Aku selalu teringat pada Kakek setiap aku menatap wajahnya. Karena pertama kali kami bertemu, Kakek tewas di hadapanku.

Kenangan bersama Kakek selalu tersimpan dalam relung hati. Aku tidak pernah melupakan beliau. Aku yakin, salah satu bintang di langit adalah roh Kakek yang mengawasiku dari kejauhan.

"Kau gugup?" pertanyaan Alucard membuyarkan pikiranku tentang Kakek.

Dia menatap mataku dengan bola mata sebiru samudera. Haha ya, aku selalu hanyut di dalamnya.

"Gugup? Kenapa?" tanyaku. Mungkinkah dia mendengar suara hatiku yang menderu karenanya?

"Perang," jawabnya.

Oh ya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa tentang hari itu? Bahwa kami akan berperang melawan Dark Abyss serta sekutunya setengah hari sebelum bulan penuh. Yang mana akan terjadi dua hari lagi.

"Tidak. Kalau kita ingin kedamaian, kita harus menang. Tidak alasan untuk gugup." aku memantapkan hatiku. Kematian Kakek tidak akan sia-sia.

"Bagus. Kalimat itu selalu cocok untukmu," Alucard tersenyum padaku.

Aku sadar, perasaan ini terlarang. Tidak patut seorang pria mencintai sesama pria. Itu sebabnya, aku mengurung perasaan ini dengan hati-hati. Kalau saja aku salah langkah sedikit, hidupku pasti hancur untuk selamanya.

Ada sebuah rumor yang sering ku dengar sewaktu aku pergi keliling Moniyan Empire. Seorang Moon Elf wanita yang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu pahlawan terkuat Moniyan. Salah satu penduduk melihat mereka berdua di antara keramaian kota.

Dari penjelasan yang kudengar, aku langsung tau yang mereka maksud itu Alucard dan Miya.

Orang-orang itu bilang, mereka terlihat begitu dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak percaya. Para manusia sering mengutarakan persepsi mereka sendiri tanpa tau yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau aku belum melihatnya sendiri.

Namun, keacuhanku langsung dipatahkan kenyataan. Suatu ketika, aku melihat mereka berdiri di tepi pantai, bermandikan cahaya bulan, Alucard merangkulnya dalam pelukan mesra.

Lalu Alucard melekatkan bibirnya, mencium Miya dengan sangat lembut seolah-olah dia takut gadis dalam dekapannya rapuh.

Aku merasa seperti orang dungu. Terdiam dan membeku di tempat. Aku tidak sedang bersembunyi di antara pohon-pohon kelapa yang menjulang tinggi ke langit.

Kalau saja dia tidak menutup matanya, memperdalam ciuman antara mereka, dia bisa melihatku tepat di seberangnya.

Memangnya kapan dia pernah melihatku? Tidak pernah. Dia tidak pernah melihatku sama seperti dia melihat Miya.

Aku segera berlari. Desisan ombak pantai mengiringi tangisku. Aku ini bodoh! Bodoh! Rasanya aku ingin mencabut perasaan ini dan melemparnya sejauh mungkin.

Aku tetap berlari, melewati teman-temanku yang terus memanggil namaku.

"Harith, bagaimana dengan petak umpetnya?" aku mendengar Cyclops yang berseru dari belakang punggungku.

Serta aku bisa merasakan tatapan Nana, teman sebangsaku, memandangku dengan miris. Sepertinya dia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

Hanya ia yang tau tentang perasaanku.

Ku biarkan diriku dikuasai rasa sakit yang dalam. Tanpa sadar kakiku membawaku ke sebuah kuil Dewi yang bernama Lunox. Aku masuk ke kuil itu, dan berlutut pada Twilight Orb, sebuah media dimana Dewi Lunox tidur dalam keabadian.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kupikir rasa sakitku berkurang setelah menangis. Namun dadaku semakin perih.

Harusnya aku sadar diri, aku tidak berhak cemburu. Aku ini hanya pengagum rahasia. Berada di dekatnya sudah cukup. Aku terlalu serakah untuk menyokongnya dengan cintaku.

Dia juga berhak memilih siapa yang pantas dia cintai.

Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak terima dengan semua ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku kecewa terlahir dengan wujud ini.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, aku mulai menjalani hari-hariku dengan normal. Meskipun aku harus menghindari Alucard untuk menenangkan diri. Aku tau hampir setiap hari dia datang mencariku. Pernah waktu itu, dia berdiri di depan rumahku dari pagi hingga malam dalam seminggu. Menungguku.

Dan aku tak pernah menemuinya, meskipun aku ingin.

Nana selalu ada untukku. Kalau boleh jujur, Nana pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sebelum aku menjawab, ia bilang kalau aku tidak perlu membalas perasaannya karena ia tau perasaanku untuk siapa.

Hingga akhirnya Nana datang padaku dengan wajah cerah. Begitu melihatnya, aku tau kalau ada kabar baik.

"Harith! Harith! Kau tau, Harley baru saja menyatakan perasaan padaku!" Nana loncat kegirangan di halaman rumahku.

Aku tersenyum. Melihat orang yang disayang bahagia dengan orang lain, tidak buruk juga.

Aku menyelip di kerumuman orang-orang di pasar. Hari ini, aku belanja persediaan makanan setelah sekian lama. Aku menggantung keranjang belanjaan di lengan tanganku.

Sialnya, seseorang menabrakku hingga keranjangku jatuh. Orang itu sungguh tidak tanggung jawab. Ia melenggok pergi begitu saja tanpa minta maaf.

Aku secepat mungkin memungut barang-barangku. Dan begitu aku ingin mengambil barang terakhir, sebuah tangan muncul menyentuh tanganku.

"Harith, kau baik-baik saja?"

Secara spontan aku mendongak. Wajah yang kurindukan ada di depanku.

"Kemana saja kau belakangan ini? Ah, lupakan. Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau ikut denganku,"

Bumi rasanya melambat. Aku bergegas menghindari dia. Namun, dengan sigap dia menarik tanganku dan memaksaku untuk memandang wajahnya.

Dari matanya aku tau, banyak hal yang dia ingin katakan. Akhirnya dia membawaku ke sebuah taman. Kami duduk di bawah pohon rindang menghadap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Apa aku punya salah padamu?" Alucard langsung ke intinya. Aku selalu suka sikapnya yang terus terang, tapi kali ini aku benci.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Tapi kenapa kau menghindar dariku?" Alucard menggenggam tanganku kuat. Menuntutku untuk memperhatikan setiap katanya.

Aku meringis pelan.

Alucard ambil nafas panjang sebelum dia kembali bicara. "Kau sahabat pertamaku,"

Dan kau cinta pertamaku.

Jika saja aku mampu mengungkapkan kalimat terlarang itu, apakah dia akan tetap sama? Aku yakin tidak. Alucard pasti menganggapku menjijikan.

Pagi itu begitu sendu. Aku bohong padanya kalau belakangan aku pergi ke negeri Angsa sekedar untuk menyapa sekutu kami disana.

Dia langsung percaya. Kemudian dia mengajakku pergi ke opera nanti malam. Hanya kami berdua. Aku senang. Meskipun cinta ini tidak terbalas, setidaknya aku juga diperlakukan istimewa.

Malam yang kutunggu tiba. Aku memakai baju terbaikku dan sedikit menata rambutku. Kami janji untuk bertemu tengah kota.

Dan ya, Nana tau tentang hal ini. Ia sering menghentikanku melakukan hal-hal yang melukai hatiku. Aku berkata semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kami pun bertemu di tempat yang dijanjikan. Alucard tersenyum menatapku. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Miya. Ah... aku iri.

Aku dan Alucard duduk di bangku penonton. Dia tau betul, aku suka opera fantasi. Alucard mengajakku menonton opera Putri Duyung jatuh cinta pada seorang Pangeran dan rela menukarkan suaranya dengan sepasang kaki.

Aku menikmati pertunjukkan ini dan berharap akhir kisah Putri Duyung akan bahagia selamanya.

Seiring adegan yang berlalu, aku mulai tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata cinta Putri Duyung bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pangeran akan menikah dengan wanita lain.

Bagian yang paling menyakitkan ketika Putri Duyung bunuh diri dan berubah menjadi gelembung warna-warni. Sang Pangeran hanya mampu terpaku meratap kepergian Putri Duyung ke nirwana.

Aku sangat berempati pada tokoh Putri Duyung ini.

Usai opera habis, kami memutuskan untuk pergi minum sebelum pulang. Kami menuju kedai yang tak jauh dari rumah masing-masing.

Aku duduk di pojok kedai. Sementara Alucard mengambil minum. Lumayan lama kami tidak melewati hari-hari seperti ini. Aku dan dia meneguk tuak bersama-sama.

Kami larut dalam gelak tawa yang memadati penjuru ruangan. Alunan musik yang bermain mengundang orang-orang mabuk menari di panggung. Aku mengitari pandanganku, ikut merasakaan sensasi gembira yang ada di kedai ini.

"Harith, aku akan menikahi Miya,"

Satu kalimat. Hanya dengan satu kalimat meruntuhkan kebahagiaanku malam itu.

Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku.

Aku pura-pura bahagia mengucapkan selamat padanya. Juga berusaha keras membendung airmata yang nantinya akan menemani tidurku.

Miya, kau beruntung. Kau mencairkan hati Alucard yang dingin. Kau pantas untuk itu.

Di kamarku yang kecil, aku berdiri memandang bulan dari jendela kamar. Kata-kata Alucard terus terngiang dalam kepalaku.

Udara malam yang dingin juga ikut serta menusuk hatiku.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan suasana aneh, dan aku sadar seseorang akan datang menemuiku.

Suara rumput-rumput tertiup angin menyamarkan kehadirannya. Tapi aku tau persis dimana ia berada. Aku enggan menoleh padanya. Aku ingin berteriak ladanya untuk tinggalkan aku sendiri.

Namun, kerongkonganku terlalu sakit akibat menahan tangis.

Pria itu tak peduli aku mengabaikannya. Ia semakin mendekatiku. Pria itu memelukku dari belakang. Aku bisa mencium aroma bunga dari pakaiannya. Sudah kuduga, ia baru saja menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita penjaja badan.

Ruang kamarku remang-remang, sedikit memberi cahaya yang cukup. Tetap saja, aku tau pria ini menyeringai mendapatiku tanpa pertahanan.

Ia melepas syal ungu yang melingkar di lehernya dan mengikat tanganku ke belakang. Aku hanya diam dan tidak melawan. Ku biarkan pria itu kesenangan oleh permainan ini.

Ia membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Dengan liar matanya menjelajahi tubuhku yang masih terbalut baju. Ia mengelus dahiku. Pria ini sama mabuknya denganku. Atau mungkin gila?

"Harith... Harith... Harith..." ia menciumiku dari bawah hingga atas sambil menyebut namaku berulang-ulang.

Aku selalu ingin Alucard yang melakukannya untukku. Itu hanya angan-angan yang harus kulupakan segera.

Syal ungu yang mengikat tanganku beraroma lavender. Aku makin mabuk dalam sentuhan yang kubenci. Tangan dingin pria itu melucuti pakaianku satu persatu.

Sekiranya, hanya itu yang aku ingat.

.

.

.

Satu hari sebelum perang, Moniyan Empire mengadakan upacara sakral yang kami percaya. Dengan tujuan, para Dewa memberkati kami dalam medan perang agar kami memenangkan taruhan nyawa ini.

Aku bersama Alucard mengawasi upacara dari belakang. Orang-orang memasuki kuil kecuali kami, yang tengah menjaga barisan.

"Harith, aku harus mengakui sesuatu," katanya padaku.

"Apa itu?" aku menaikan sebelah alisku dan memandangnya.

"Miya mengandung anakku," ungkapnya.

Hatiku tertusuk lagi dan lagi. Tapi tetap, aku memasang topeng andalanku untuk menutupi hatiku yang terluka.

"Pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat setelah perang, dan segeralah menikahinya." aku mengalihkan pandangan.

"Terimakasih, Harith. Kau selalu mendukungku,"

Aku tak menyahut.

Melainkan mengajaknya membahas strategi perang. Alucard memimpin barisan tengah dan terdepan. Kupikir strategi ini kurang tepat, karena Dark Abyss selalu menempatkan range di barisan tengah mereka sedangkan Alucard seorang melee.

Hingga fajar tiba, aku tidak bisa tidur. Ini adalah waktu kami bersiap-siap menuju medan perang. Beberapa pahlawan Moniyan ikut serta dalam perang ini, sementara sisanya menjaga Moniyan Empire dari serangan lain.

Dari balkon kastil, aku melihat Alucard tengah memberi aba-aba pada pasukannya. Aku menyunggingkan senyum. Aucard tampak sempurna disertai kegagahannya.

Dulu, waktu dia bertanya apa impianku, aku belum bisa jawab. Sekarang aku tau apa impianku. Seandainya dia tanya lagi, akan kujawab pasti.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini," sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangku. Ini sudah di luar kepalaku siapa orang yang selalu muncul dari belakang.

"Jika kau bicara tentang kematian, aku tidak peduli." aku tetap membelakanginya. Enggan untuk mengarahkan pandanganku dari orang yang kucintai.

Ku dengar derap kakinya yang tergesa-gesa menghampiriku, seakan-akan tak rela diriku akan terbang tinggi meninggalkan bumi. Pria itu memegang tanganku.

Dingin. Aku pun tak tau tangan siapa yang membeku dalam kesunyian subuh.

Pria itu memutar tubuhku, menghadapnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan ini semua?" matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku tau, ia tak lagi bisa menahan rasa cemas padaku. Ia mencengkram kedua bahuku lalu memperhatikan wajahku dalam-dalam.

Meskipun aku hanya melempar raut wajah datar, ia tak peduli.

"Kenapa bukan aku... bukan aku yang kau cintai? Kenapa kau selalu menolak hidup bersamaku? Aku bisa memberimu apa yang tidak kau dapatkan darinya!" pria ini menunduk, dan suaranya bergetar.

Tidak ada yang tau, pemuda angkuh ini bisa menangis saat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana pun, setiap orang akan begitu.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Kau harus pikirkan istrimu," ujarku, menenangkannya.

"Kenapa harus? Aku bahkan tidak mencintainya sama sekali." ia mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggangku yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Jangan buat kesalahan. Dia selalu memaafkanmu walaupun kau terus-terusan main api di belakangnya. Atau kakaknya akan membunuhmu."

Ah... lagi-lagi aroma lavender. Syal ungu yang begitu lembut bertengger depan hidungku. Aku tau seberapa besar cinta diberikan supaya syal ungu kesukaannya wangi setiap saat.

Aku melepaskan pelukan antara kami. Ia tak pernah lupa membelai kepalaku. Matanya sembab juga merah. Dulu pertama kali aku sampai di Moniyan Empire, aku melihat pria ini dengan wajah angkuhnya memandangku dari jauh.

Aku tertawa kecil. Bisa dilihat wajah bingungnya sedikit tersirat begitu aku tertawa. Wajahnya seperti bertanya-tanya.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap," lalu aku bergegas menyusun beberapa perlengkapan seperti obat-obatan dan lainnya ke dalam tas pinggangku.

Pria itu masih diam di tempat.

Sebelum aku pergi, aku mengecup keningnya seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya padaku.

"Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa kembali dengan selamat nanti. Yang pasti, kau harus ingat ini; perlakukan Guinevere layaknya istrimu."

Lalu aku menutup pintu. Meninggalkan dirinya diam membeku.

Matahari menyosong dari timur. Langit yang gelap akhirnya berubah biru. Seluruh penduduk Moniyan Empire berdiri sepanjang sisi jalan. Menyaksikan kami pergi demi menyelamatkan kebenaran.

Aku tidak bisa melihat Alucard dari tempatku, sebab aku ada di barisan belakang. Sejujurnya, aku ingin ada di sampingnya. Namun kuabaikan egoku.

Aku juga melihat banyak perempuan dan anak-anak menangis. Hah... aku mengerti. Pasti sulit untuk mereka melepaskan suami, ayah, atau kerabat laki-laki mereka dalam peperangan.

Perjalanan kami diiringi suara sepatu kuda yang kami tunggangi. Menjadi nada setiap tekad untuk menyelamatkan negeri tercinta.

Aku asyik memandang sekitarku, sampai-sampai sosok pria itu ikut terlihat. Ia berdiri di tengah ribuan orang.

Jangan begitu. Jangan tangisi aku.

Aku menyampaikannya dengan isyarat. Kuharap dia mengerti. Dan sosoknya tak lagi terlihat setelah aku keluar gerbang Moniyan Empire.

Peperangan memang sulit dihindari, apalagi jika masalah dua kubu yang merebut dan mempertahankan wilayah.

Dark Abyss ingin mengambil Moniyan Empire lalu menguasai Twilight Orb, guna memperluas kekuasaan mereka. Tentunya, kami akan mempertahankannya. Aku memang bukan penduduk asli Moniyan, tapi dalam kekaisaran itu ada banyak orang kusayang. Yang mana, aku tidak mau mereka dalam bahaya.

Maka dari itu, aku rela masuk dalam arena perang ini. Terutama untuk berada di sisinya.

Selama perang berlangsung, aku menggunakan kekuatan magisku untuk melumpuhkan pasukan mereka. Ekor mataku tak sengaja melihat Alucard yang jauh dari pasukan Moniyan.

Perasaan buruk menghampiri benakku. Sesiatu akan terjadi pada Alucard, aku berlari ke arahnya. Pasukan Dark Abyss menghalangiku, mau tidak mau aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku dan menyingkirkan prajurit Dark Abyss yang menghalangi.

Sesaat mulai dekat, aku baru menyadari kalau Alucard dikepung oleh pahlawan Dark Abyss. Aku menghitung jumlah mereka yang berdiri melingkari Alucard.

Semakin dekat, wajah mereka mulai nampak. Mataku terbelalak ketika aku mengenali beberapa diantara mereka.

Helcrut, juga orang yang disampingnya, Moskov. Dua makhluk prihal besar kami, terutama Moskov. Belum ada yang bertahan hidup dari tombaknya.

Aku mempercepat lariku, namun tiba-tiba, pasukan Dark Abyss muncul lagi dari tiga mata angin. Kali ini bangsa Orc turut andil dalam perang.

Tigreal, jenderal kami memberi aba-aba membentuk formasi siaga. Aku tetap bersikeras mengejar Alucard walaupun terjepit diantara orang-orang.

"Harith! Jangan pisah dari formasi!" Tigreal berseru di atas kudanya.

"Tapi, Alucard dalam bahaya!" kataku. Semuanya terlambat ketika kami menyadari yang mereka incar dalam perang ini hanyalah Alucard. Bahkan mereka menggunakan Orc untuk mengulur waktu juga melemahkan pasukan kami.

"Aku tau, tapi Alucard tidak akan kalah begitu saja!" ujarnya lagi.

Aku diam dan bingung. Tigreal benar. Alucard tidak akan kalan begitu saja.

Pertarungan makin sengit semenjak para Orc datang. Tubuh besar dan kekar mereka sulit dikalahkan dengan beberapa kali pukulan. Mana ku semakin menipis. Nafasku juga tersenggal-senggal. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Darah menetes dari pelipisku. Juga mata kanan yang memar. Aku harus berjuang dan melawan para iblis ini!

Tak lama, aku mendengar ledakan dengan cahaya terang puluhan mil dari kami. Aku langsung melirik kanan kiri, mendelik pada posisi Alucard sebelumnya.

Alucard tidak ada.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." gumam Tigreal.

"Ada apa, Tigreal?" tanyaku. Sebelum Tigreal menjawab, aku mendengar sorak bahagia dari pasukan Moniyan.

Pasukan Dark Abys perlahan menghilang menjadi butiran debu. Kupikir ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Alucard.

"Tigreal...?" panggilku. Namun Tigeral cuma diam dengan wajah pucat.

Ah, pandangku buyar. Tubuhku ambruk ke tanah. Samar-smar aku mendengar Tigreal turun dari kuda dan memanggil namaku.

"Alu... card..."

Semuanya gelap dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata. Tubuhku berguncang. Aku sempat panik sebentar sebelum aku sadar kalau aku sedang menunggang kuda. Tapi ada orang yang membopongku. Kelihatannya, aku sempat pingsan.

"Hei, apa kita menang?" tanyaku pada Zilong, orang yang membopongku.

"Itu kabar baiknya," jawab Zilong. Ia tampak terburu-buru, dan pasukan yang lain juga sama halnya.

"Memangnya ada kabar buruk?" tanyaku lagi. Zilong melirikku sebentar.

Perasaan apa ini? Aku jadi gelisah sewaktu ia memasang roman keraguan di wajahnya. Aku jadi tidak tenang, dan pikiranku langsung mengarah pada Alucard.

"Apa... sesuatu... terjadi... pada Alucard?" jantungku berdebar cepat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku.

Zilong diam sejenak.

"Dia sekarat. Kita akan membawanya pada Estes untuk disembuhkan."

Sakit. Sakit.

Aku meremas dadaku kuat-kuat. Bagaimana... bagaimana kalau... aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih!

Hatiku memohon pada Dewa dan Dewi langit agar tidak mengambil Alucard secepat itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi hidupnya.

Penjaga gerbang langsung membuka jalan untuk kami. Sorak sorai gembira menyambut kami dari peperangan. Tak terasa hari mulai petang. Semoga belum terlambat menyelamatkan Alucard.

Zilong memanggil teman-teman kami yang lain datang ke istana Estes, Raja Moon Elf.

Kami berkumpul di Emerald Woodland, hutan pohon kehidupan, bagian barat dari Moonlake. Estes bilang, luka yang dialami Alucard bukan luka biasa.

Dark Abyss menggunakan racun setiap serangan mereka. Racun ini menyerap energi kehidupan Alucard secara perlahan hingga Alucard bertransformasi menjadi mayat yang kering.

Estes menidurkannya pada akar pohon yang menonjol dari tanah. Tubuh Alucard mengubah warna kecoklatan pada pohon menjadi warna seterang bulan. Bukan hanya satu, tapi semua pohon yang ada.

Sambil membuka gulungan mantra, Estes juga memakai kekuatannya agar menahan penyebaran racun dalam tubuh Alucard.

Kami semua berdiri mengitari Alucard. Aku mendelik ke Miya. Ia benar-benar mencintai Alucard, huh. Lihat saja dia menangis tidak henti-henti.

Tangannya mengelus perutnya. Rasanya aku tau apa yang dipikirkan Miya.

Aku juga tidak ingin itu terjadi, Miya.

Tepat malam ini bulan purnama muncul. Kekuatan di Emerald Woodland harusnya bertambah. Malahan, Alucard dihadapi kematiannya yang semakin dekat.

Badannya mulai kurus kering. Aku kembali memandang Miya. Sungguh, aku tidak tahan. Ia sangat terluka begitupun aku!

Aku tidak rela melihat kau bersamanya.

Aku harap waktu kembali beputar ke masa lalu.

"Estes," panggilku.

Raja Moon Elf itu menyahutku dengan wajah gelisah. Aku menghampiri Alucard yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Legenda leluhur kami mengatakan, para Leonin diberkati alam dengan roh-roh kehidupan. Itu benar," kemudian aku memindahkan kepala Alucard perlahan ke pangkuanku.

"Harith, jangan bilang kau...?" Nana memunculkan dirinya ke hadapanku.

Bangsa kami diberkati roh kehidupan selama kami hidup. Itulah kenapa kami bisa berumur panjang seperti Moon Elf. Dan akan menua ketika kekuatan magis kami berkurang seiring waktu.

Aku menoleh menatap Miya. Ia memandangku bingung. Tangannya tak lepas dari perutnya yang berisi benih Alucard.

"Estes, kau tau harus apa, kan? Tidak ada jalan lain. Alucard sangat penting untuk negeri ini," tangan kecilku mengusap paras tampan itu.

"Kau yakin?" Estes terdengar ragu.

"Sangat yakin." jawabku tegas.

Nana tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kalaupun ia melarangku, sahabatnya Miya akan kehilangan kekasihnya. Apalagi Miya tengah hamil muda. Nana memperhatikanku iba. Airmata menetes dari pelupuk mata birunya.

Aku mengerlingkan mata. Berusaha tampak baik-baik saja. Aku yakin, teman-temanku yang lain juga tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menyelamatkan Alucard.

Estes mulai membuka portal antara bumi dan langit. Ia mengikatku pada mantra yang terhubung pada Alucard. Cahaya biru pucat menyelimuti kami berdua.

Aku merasakan kekuatan besar mengalir dalam tubuhku. Selama seratus tahun, aku mengumpulkan roh-roh ini. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah menggunakannya, tapi syukurlah aku mengambil pilihan yang benar.

Portal itu membentuk bulan sabit yang besar. Yang ku tau, itu adalah lambang dari Moon God sendiri. Dari portal itu, muncul rantai emas yang mengikat kami. Aku merasa hangat dikeliling kekuatan Moon God.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu," Estes terengah-engah. Ia juga mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk menyambung gerbang alam manusia dan akhirat.

Untuk terakhir kali, aku menatap Miya. Ia menganggukkan kepala mengisyaratkan kalau ia menyetujui apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku tersenyum padanya dan berbisik sangat pelan nyaris tak ada suara.

Miya membaca gerakan bibirku, lalu tetes airmata mengalir melewati kulit wajah putihnya.

Sebelum waktuku habis, aku menatap temanku satu per-satu. Lidahku kelu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dan inilah, kupastikan salam perpisahanku tidak akan menyakitkan untuk Alucard.

Aku mencium bibirnya. Memindahkan energiku ke tubuh perkasanya. Energiku mengalir melalui ciuman yang kuberikan, mengisi hidupnya dengan kekuatan baru serta penawar racun dalam dirinya.

Aku harap Miya tidak cemburu. Karna aku memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Lidahku merogoh rongga mulutnya. Menghisap bibir bawahnya. Mengabsen setiap giginya yang tertata rapi.

Haha, aku bahkan tidak ingat sudah berapa lama aku menahan hasratku.

Aku merasakan tatapan beberapa temanku yang kebingungan. Jelas saja. Tidak ada yang lebih aneh saat kau melihat dua pria berciuman depan orang ramai.

Energi telah sepenuhnya berpindah. Aku mulai merasa kehilangan tenaga bahkan untuk menggerakkan jari-jariku. Aku terkulai lemas. Rantai-rantai terlepas dari Alucard, tapi aku tidak. Seluruh bagian diriku masih terbalut rantai. Aku tidak tau kenapa, namun begitu aku memandang Estes, aku jadi paham.

Alucard menggeliat. Perlahan dia mengerjapkan mata, mengitari sekitarnya dengan keheranan. Alucard bangkit duduk, agaknya dia sedikit kesulitan mengatur keseimbangannya.

Orang pertama yang muncul dalam pandangannya adalah Miya. Dia langsung sigap berdiri dan memeluk Miya dengan gembira. Teman-teman kami serempak terkejut.

"Miya, Miya, aku mencintaimu."

Bahkan di saat seperti ini, dia masih tidak melihatku.

Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi aku tidak akan merasakan penderitaan ini.

Miya menghempas Alucard pelan dan menyuruhnya memutar badan. Alucard menurut saja tanpa bertanya. Sewaktu tubuh kekarnya berputar ke arahku, kuakui aku cukup senang melihatnya kaget.

Dengan langkah lunglai, Alucard memelukku dan berusaha melepas rantai yang membelenggu.

Dia menjadi orang yang berbeda. Alucard yang biasanya selalu tenang, dia menjadi orang paling panik malam ini.

Alucard terus bertanya apa yang terjadi pada kami. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan Miya. Semuanya larut dalam kesedihan. Alucard mulai meraung seperti orang yang kehilangan akal.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke leher jenjang miliknya.

"Kau ingat... opera yang kita lihat waktu itu?" dengan tenaga yang tersisa, akhirnya aku bersuara agar menghentikan kecemasannya sebelum terlalu jauh.

Alucard meraba wajahku.

"Ya... ya... aku ingat..."

Wajahku dibanjiri airmata. Aku tidak tau lagi yang mana airmataku. Justru aku menyeka airmatanya yang terus mengalir.

"Apa kau... ingat kisahnya...?" udara terasa berat untuk dihirup. Tidak. Aku harus kuat menahan. Janjiku adalah tidak membuat perpisahan ini menyakitkan baginya.

"Tentu... seorang Putri Duyung... jatuh... cinta pada Pangeran. Lalu... dia menukarkan suaranya... dengan kaki agar bisa... mengambil hati Pangeran. Tapi, Pangeran... menikahi Putri kerajaan tetangga dan... Putri Duyung sangat sedih. Dia memilih bunuh diri... kemudian... kemudian... dia berubah menjadi gelembung warna-warni dan pergi ke nirwana. Akhirnya... Pangeran hidup... dengan rasa penyesalan..." aku terkekeh mendengar Alucard bercerita diiringi sesegukkan.

"Ya! Kau... benar!" aku menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

Alucard menangis seperti aku menangisi dirinya setiap malam. Perih yang kurasa akhirnya dia merasakannya juga. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih.

"Alucard... kau mau tau... sesuatu?" tanyaku disertai senyum termanis yang kupunya.

"Katakan..." ujarnya.

"Putri Duyung itu... akulah... sang Putri Duyung yang... mencintai Pangeran. Namun, Pangeran mencintai orang lain... lupakan. Aku mencintaimu, Alucard, sangat mencintaimu."

Tangisan pun pecah.

Alucard mengerang dalam tangisannya. Dia memelukku kuat dan meronta-ronta. Berulang kali dia mengucapkan kata maaf dan menyesal. Aku tau dia tidak akan pernah bilang kalau dia juga mencintaiku.

Tapi ini sudah cukup. Akhirnya dia memandangku juga... aku bahagia... teramat sangat bahagia...

Alucard mengecup bibirku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum tubuhku menghilang bagaikan abu yang tertiup angin. Aku menekan kepalanya, memperintim kecupan manis di saat terakhirku.

Pada akhirnya, aku akan berubah menjadi gelembung warna-warni yang terbang ke langit, menuju alam baka. Tubuhku mati rasa dan jantungku melambat.

Waktuku telah tiba...

Selamat tinggal, Cintaku. Hiduplah dalam kedamaian. Semoga kau selalu bahagia seribu tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

_Ada sebuah legenda yang sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru Land of Dawn._

_Alkisah seorang Leonin jatuh cinta pada manusia yang menolongnya dari kejahatan iblis. Namun, manusia itu mencintai seorang Moon Elf dan tidak pernah sadar tentang perasaan Leonin terhadapnya._

_Sang manusia berencana menikahi kekasihnya secepat mungkin._

_Suatu hari, setelah perang berakhir dan membuahkan kemenangan pada oihak mereka. Manusia itu hampir mati disebabkan racun-racun yang menyebar dalam tubuhnya._

_Leonin mengorbankan nyawa seratus tahun demi menyelamatkan belahan jiwanya. Pada akhirnya manusia itu tersadar, cinta dari seorang Leonin menyelamatkannya dari maut._

_Takdir mengubah Leonin tak bernyawa menjadi serpihan emas yang melayang ke angkasa. Manusia itu hanya mampu meratapi kepergian sang Leonin dengan penyesalan seumur hidup._

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Akkhh fict apaan sih kok gaje banget. Mon maap minna-san, plotnya loncat-loncat di otak saya gak bisa tahan buat gak dibikin fanfict. Hasilnya ya alakadarnya. Huhuhu. Tapi emang lagi ngebet banget sih bikin cerita yang kretek-kretek.

Dan sebelum saya publish fict ini, ternyata nama Harith gak ada di _option_nya. _But it's okay _lah, saya biki _pair_-nya di _summary_ aja.

**Silakan kritik dan sarannya!**


End file.
